Hair styling or hair setting compositions are widely used by consumers in the cosmetic industry to retain a particular shape or style of the hair. Hair styling compositions can assist in manipulating or styling the hair, providing temporary benefits in holding the shape of the hairstyle (fixing) and/or maintaining the shine or appearance (grooming, restyling) of the hair, e.g., in the evening, during the day, between hair washing periods, or between subsequent hair setting procedures.
Various methods are used to measure the efficacy of a hair-styling composition. One method commonly employed to objectively test the efficacy of hair styling compositions involves measuring curl retention under humid conditions. Another method involves semi-permanent hair straightening using a flat iron followed by several wash-out steps. Additional methods of subjective evaluation may be employed that include, for examples: visual and tactile sensory methods (e.g., by visual examination and touching) for characteristics such as appearance (shine, cleanliness, naturalness of appearance and texture), feel (stiffness, tackiness, softness), curl memory (bounce, and restylability), straightness memory (flatness), ease of combing and brushing the hair, residue (flaking), static, smoothness, and the like. Also of importance are the aesthetic characteristics and appearance provided by hair styling compositions before, during, and after application to hair. Preferably, the product viscosity should be non-runny to avoid dripping during application. The product should be easy to spread, have a smooth texture, a non-tacky feel, and be able to dry relatively quickly on the hair.
Of further importance is the ability of hair styling compositions to control hair “frizz,” which generally causes hair to become unmanageable and appear undisciplined. Frizz can become a problem when hair is exposed to higher humidity, e.g., a relative humidity of about 80% or more. The problem can worsen in people with curly hair, either naturally or “permed,” leading to what many have termed a “bad hair day.” In such a case, hair loses its natural shape and/or its curl definition. Hair is often subjected to a wide variety of stresses that can cause damage to the hair, resulting in frizz. These include shampooing, rinsing, drying, heating, combing, styling, perming, coloring, exposure to the elements, and the like. Such stresses can leave the hair in a dry, rough, lusterless, or frizzy condition, which can be caused, e.g., by repeated abrasion of the hair surface and removal of the hair's natural oils and other natural conditioning and moisturizing components. Additionally, hair is often subjected to weather-related stresses, e.g., sunlight, wind, and changes in temperature and humidity, which can cause hair frizz and other conditions considered by consumers to be cosmetically undesirable.
Hair-setting compositions that include one or more hair-setting polymers to impart styling and/or fixative properties have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,236 describes compositions that include amine-containing polymers and copolymers that contain a primary pendant amine group, for imparting conditioning properties to hair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,553 and 5,632,977 describe hair fixative compositions containing polymeric n-vinyl formamide and methods of treating hair. U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,302 describes compositions comprising hydrocarbon substituted monosaccharides that can be heat activated for durable non-permanent shaping of keratinous fibers. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0110690 describes a process for inhibiting hair from becoming frizzy that involves contacting hair with anionic silicone and with polyvinylamine.
Providing hair styling compositions that exhibit good high humidity curl and/or straightness retention while maintaining desirable subjective properties, e.g., smooth texture, curl memory, bounce, naturalness of appearance, etc., has been difficult to achieve with conventional hair-setting compositions. There is an ongoing need for hair styling compositions that provide high humidity curl and/or straightness retention and resistance to frizziness, as well as desirable subjective properties. The present invention provides such compositions and associated methods of use.